gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gloria
Gloria ist ein Song aus der zehnten Episode der fünften Staffel, Trio, und wird von Elliott, Rachel und Santana gesungen. Sie singen ihn für eine Kundin des Spotlight Diners, die Gloria heißt und ihn sich zu ihrem Geburtstag wünscht. Während der Performance führen Rachel und Santana ihre Fehde fort, in dem sie um Elliott buhlen, sich gegenseitig die Zeilen wegschnappen und umher schubsen. Nach der Performance verkündet Elliott, dass er die Fehde der beiden Leid ist und verlässt, sehr zu ihrem Entsetzen, Pamela Lansbury. Das Original stammt von Umberto Tozzi '''und '''Giancarlo Bigazzi '''aus dem Jahr 1979. In der Serie wird die Version von '''Laura Branigan aus ihrem Debütalbum "Branigan" aus dem Jahr 1982 verwendet. Lyrics Santana: Gloria, you're always on the run now Running after somebody, you gotta get him somehow Elliott: I think you've got to slow down before you start to blow it I think you're headed for a breakdown, so be careful not to show it Elliott und Santana: You really don't remember, was it something that he said? Are the voices in your head calling Gloria? Gloria, don't you think you're fallin'? Rachel: If everybody wants you, why isn't anybody callin'? You don't have to answer Leave them hangin' on the li-ine, oh-oh-oh, calling Gloria Rachel mit Elliott (Arbeiter des Spotlight Diners): Gloria (Gloria), I think they got your number (Gloria) I think they got your alias (Gloria) That you've been living under (Gloria) But you really don't remember (Rachel: Was it something that they said?) Are the voices in your head calling Gloria? Gloria! Santana (und Elliott mit Arbeiter des Spotlight Diners): A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha, (Gloria) Don't you think you're (fallin')? If everybody (wants you) Alle: Why isn't anybody callin'? You don't have to answer Leave them hangin' on the li-ine, oh-oh-oh Calling Gloria Elliott und Rachel (Arbeiter des Spotlight Diners): Gloria (Gloria) I think they got your number (Gloria) I think they got your alias (Gloria) That you've been living under (Gloria) Santana: But you really don't remember, (Rachel: Oooh!) Elliott (Rachel und Santana): Was it something that they said? (Oooh!) Are the voices in your head (Oooh!) Calling Glori- (mit Rachel und Santana: aaaa?) Alle mit Arbeiter des Spotlight Diners: Gloria! (Santana: Ooh Gloria) Rachel (mit Arbeiter des Spotlight Diners): Ooh (Gloria!) (Santana: Oooh!) Santana (Rachel und Arbeiter des Spotlight Diners): (Rachel: Ooh!) (Gloria!) I think they got your number (Rachel: Ooh!) (Gloria!) Gloria! (Rachel: Ooh!) Arbeiter des Spotlight Diners: Gloria! (Santana: Ooh-oh!) Rachel (mit Arbeiter des Spotlight Diners): (Gloria!) (Santana: Do-do) (mit Santana: Uh oh!) Rachel und Santana mit Arbeiter des Spotlight Diners: Gloria! (Santana: Gloria!) Rachel: Ooh! Arbeiter des Spotlight Diners: Gloria! (Santana: They gotcha, they gotcha number!) Rachel und Santana mit Arbeiter des Spotlight Diners: Gloria! Fehler *Nachdem Santana auf der Couch steht und "But you really don't remember" singt, singt Rachel "Ooooh", doch anstatt ihren Mund zu bewegen, sieht sie verärgert zu Santana, die wiederum das "Ooooh" singt. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Elliott Gilbert Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez